SixtyFive Roses
by NightofRose
Summary: Ysuske is in a bad mood well could you really call it a bad mood? He is having do deal with something deep and is trying to over come the pain. Fare warning all this is not a happy fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime or it's characters . All rights goes to the creator of the anime Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**XX Yusuke's POV XX**

What I wouldn't give to hear her voice again, to see her smile or even to have her yell at me for not being at school.

It's been three months sense Keiko died. It's so hard to believe she's really gone! When we were younger she had tolled me once that she was sick. I guess I always thought she had out grown it, I couldn't have been more wrong. The last thing I expected was for it to kill her. The day it happened all of us had gone to spend the day in the park. Hell even Hiei was with us.

I should have known something was wrong with the way Botan had been acting all day. And Keiko had been coughing a lot as well, Hell even Shizuru was acting weird around Keiko. It was close to three when it happened.

I mean all she did was start coughing… then came the blood soon after that she clasped. She was only at the Hospital for a half hour before a doctor came out to tell us that Keiko had died. The doctor had used too many strange word for me to understand why she had died, but that didn't mater I understood that Keiko was dead.

Kurama just left a few minutes ago. He came to check up on me and to leave a few books for me to read, they were about what had killed Keiko. 'Maybe if you know what Keiko had then you could understand and start grieving for her Yusuke.' That's what he told me anyway. Like knowing is going to help! I all ready understand what it was that killed Keiko, but I don't understand how someone would compare roses to something like this.

**XX Kurama's POV XX**

I guess I'm starting to worry about him. He hasn't been on a case sense it happened. For the first time in his life Yusuke had no one to blame for what happened. The real reason I gave him those books was so he would see there was nothing he could have done to change the out come. Maybe then he could stop blaming himself for what happened to Keiko.

Honestly when the doctor tolled us I really expected Yusuke to charge the doctor and demand to know what the hell he was talking about. But all he did was sit there and listen to what was said with out moving an inch, it was quite disturbing to see him like that. Even when Koenma came to tell us that her soul was safe and to apologias for not telling us sooner. The look that was in his eyes was that of utter hopelessness and self loathing, he honestly blamed himself for not getting her help faster then he had.

I had walked Yusuke home after that, I was afraid that he wouldn't make it home if I didn't. It was the first time I had seen Atsuko sober, thou she seemed just as devastated as her son. When I left I figured that both Yusuke and Atsuko would be drunk before dawn, and honestly I didn't blame them for wanting to forget their pain… because I still wanted to as well.

**XX The Next Day XX Yusuke's POV XX**

It's weird we should have just been getting out of school. Yet here I am just standing in front of my window staring at nothing. I'm sure that I've been here for an hour at lest. I really don't know thou, every things been kind of blurry sense I found Keiko's pill bottle. She would have come over today to change bottles. She would always leave a bottle here just in case.

Sounds like Kurama's here again. That's odd I didn't even hear him knock on the door. He must have thou because I can hear mom talking to him. Not like it really maters thou. I don't feel like talking to any one today anyway… but maybe I should. I know I can trust Kurama not to laugh or any thing.

Sounds like I don't have the choice of not talking sense mom just left, she is probably going to get drunk… again. She has been drunk sense Keiko's funeral. Her funeral, I still can't believe that she's really gone. I guess there's no reason to keep these now that she's gone.

**XX Kurama's POV XX**

I had hoped that Yusuke would have come out of his room wile I was talking with Atsuko, but he did not. So I asked Atsuko to leave for an hour or two.

**"Yusuke would you please come out here?"** I asked loud enough that he could hear me. I waited a minute then said a little louder, **"Yusuke if you will not come out then I will coming in there."** Still no answer or movement form inside Yusuke's room.

I walked slowly down the hall to his room, knocking softly before I opened the door and stepped inside. He was just standing in front of his window looking off into the distances. As I got closer I could see something in his hand, it looked like a bottle of some sort.

**XX Normal POV XX**

**"Yusuke are you all right?"** Kurama asked as he stopped right beside him and looked out the window at the blue sky.

**"It's so stupid!"** said Yusuke as he clenched the bottle in his hand.

Kurama turned to look at him. **"What is?"** he asked softly.

**"This whole thing! I mean what kind of life is that? She had to fight every day of her life for every breath she tuck just so when she got older she would have to fight even more! How can any one expect a child to live like that! Who would even want to live like that?"** Yusuke said harshly. **"What did Keiko ever do to be cursed with that kind of pain and surfing?"** He asked softly. Kurama thought about what Yusuke had said. It was true that of all the people he knew Keiko was the least deserving of Cystic Fibrosis. **"Why didn't she just give up!"** Yusuke whispered.

**"Yu-Yusuke!"** Kurama said in shock. **"Why would you wish that for your best friend!"**

**"Well it's the truth! If she had just given up she wouldn't have to surfer so much!"** Yusuke yelled. **"We were supposes to grow old together!"** He said softly sliding down to kneel on the floor as he started to cry.

**"Yusuke do you really think that Keiko would want you to just sit around and do nothing? Keiko cared enough about you to risk her life just to see you happy. Yusuke think about it, all the times that she was there by your side even when we were in the Dark Tournament she was there for you. Keiko knew she would die young, so she gave every thing she had to make the best of what little time she had by showing the one's she loves how much they really meant to her no matter what."** Said Kurama as he knelt beside Yusuke.

**"But why!"**

**"I'm sorry Yusuke, I don't have an answer for you. It's just that some times the body is weaker then the spirit."**

Minutes passed before either of them said anything. **"I think I'm going to go out for a bit."** Said Yusuke standing up quickly.

**"Should I be worried about you going out alone, Yusuke?"** Kurama asked softly as he witched Yusuke walk to the door.

Yusuke stopped with his hand on the doorknob. Did Kurama need to worry about him? **"I-I'm not really sure, I just want to talk to her for a bit."** Said Yusuke sounding lost.

**"Yusuke maybe you should stay home."** Said Kurama starting to worry for Yusuke's state of mind.

**"I'm not really sure if Keiko will hear me if I talk to her headstone. Probably should have asked Botan about that."** Said Yusuke with a half smile.

Kurama smiled in relief. **"I'm sure she'll her you Yusuke."** Yusuke smiled as well, he was still smiling as he walked out the door.

XXXXXX

**"Just wait for me okay? I'll see you again I promise. And some how I'll find away to make you proud of me Keiko."** Said Yusuke laying a single dark crimson rose on top of her head stone. Slowly he dragged his fingers over the words that were engraved at the base of the stone. 'She was a beloved daughter and a faithful friend that will never be forgotten.'

Slowly Yusuke stood up rubbing the tears from his eyes as he turned to leave. **"I'd wait forever Yusuke."** Quickly Yusuke turned his head looking for who was talking, it had sounded like Keiko. But he saw no one and he could sense no one around.

Yusuke smiled sadly. **"Good bye for now Keiko."**

XXXXXX

XX **_This story is dedicated to the best friend I ever had. You may be gone but you will never be forgotten. Night Rose_**


End file.
